The present disclosure relates to a friction transmission belt.
Noise issues in automobiles include, e.g., the issue where a V-ribbed belt for driving an accessory(ies) slips on a pulley due to water entering an engine room during traveling in the rain and entering between the V-ribbed belt and the pulley, thereby generating slip noise. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-252510 discloses, in order to reduce such slip noise, a friction transmission belt in which a mixture of ethylene-α-olefin elastomer with 10 to 50 parts by mass of silica having 100 to 300 m2/g of a nitrogen adsorption specific surface area (measured by BET), 5 to 50 parts by mass of one of polyamide short fibers or para-aramid short fibers, and equal to or less than 30 parts by mass of cotton short fibers is used as a rubber composition forming a compression rubber layer of a V-ribbed belt.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-125164 discloses, in order to improve durability, that a rubber composition forming a compression rubber layer of a V-belt for scooter transmission contains aramid short fibers and polyester short fibers.